Chapter 82
Issue 82, published in Volume 9, is the 82nd chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: ''Gather our favourites ♪'. Page Titles' * She Always Goes Straight To Him * That's Not It ① * That's Not It ② * A Similar Scene * TV Talk * Character Selection * In Your Place * Reproducibility * CERO C * Unintended Hate * One Step Forward * Memories Of The Day Until We Fall Asleep * A Parent's Heart Summary Yuzuki Seo decides to hold a girls’ night at her house to help Yuu Kashima who has never been to one. Since both girls are unaware of what kinds of activities they can do, Chiyo Sakura immediately calls Umetarou Nozaki for ideas. Although they protest that he cannot possibly know what they need to do, she calls him anyway and listens to all of his ideas. Sakura instantly relays Nozaki’s first piece of advice—they should each choose a relaxing pose. Bringing them some refreshments, Ryosuke Seo enters the room and finds the girls doing strange poses. As the girls continue to follow Nozaki’s ideas, Ryosuke watches them "roll around on futons" while eating snacks. This results in them choking on the snacks they were eating. Yuzuki explains to a baffled Ryosuke that they were only participating in a girls’ night. He instantaneously imagines his own college friends and realizes that it is truly the same scenario. However, he corrects himself and declares that in a true girls’ night, girls always end up talking about boys. Ryosuke then leaves the room, relieved to hear the girls getting into the right conversation. However, after hearing some unexpected dialogue, he bursts back into the room, wondering what they are watching. Amazed, he watches shocked as each girl picks specifically unique characters in the fighting game that reflects their desirable male leads (Sakura picks a “giant wooden soldier” for Nozaki; Yuzuki picks a robot for Hirotaka Wakamatsu; Yuu picks an old man for Masayuki Hori). Annoyed, Ryosuke picks the “handsome fighter Richard.” Yuu elatedly declares that he chose Mikoshiba. Ryosuke angrily retorts that he does not know who Mikoshiba is. Although each girl takes up the fight in their male lead’s honor, they end up losing (Yuzuki loses to her brother) or not fighting at all (in Sakura and Yuu’s case). Sakura then happily calls up Nozaki and tells him the latest report. He responds by saying that they are playing games here too. However, Sakura does not explain that they were playing a fighting game, and Nozaki ends up imagining that they were playing a messed-up version of a dating sim, since that was what his friends were playing. Mikoshiba then asks Nozaki what he is doing, and he informs Mikorin about the girls’ night. To make Sakura happy (and slightly jealous), Mikoshiba tells her he is sending her a special picture of Nozaki. However, the picture’s size is too big, increasingly angering Sakura. Consequently, he ends up sending it to Kashima instead. Nevertheless, Sakura is extremely pleased. Kashima encourages her to take the next step, but it is not in the right direction. Both parties talk about what happened during the night until they fall asleep exhausted. The next day Nozaki informs Hori-senpai about Kashima’s first sleepover. However, once he hears the details from her and as the doting and over-protective “parent” that he is, he politely asks Sakura and Yuzuki not to negatively influence his “child.” Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters